Monster
by DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSky
Summary: This is my first story, so be kind! -Sherry always hated her sister Lucy, a.k.a. 'Little Miss Perfect Daughter'. What lengths will she go to to torment Lucy? And what will the dire consequences be? (Sorry for the lame summary) Please give this story a chance!


Hello all! This is my first fanfic, inspired by a fanfic I read that has been deleted! (I think) If you are the original author and would like me to delete this fic, please PM me! Now, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own FT. The awesome Hiro Mashima does. This is a fanfic, that's why it is on FFN. Enjoy!

Lucy Heartfilia glared at her sister, Sherry. "Give it back! Honestly, I was listening! You didn't have to take my book!" The busty, pink-haired Doll mage snickered, replying in a half-angry, half-teasing tone, "If you were listening, then what did I say?" Hearing no answer save for angry grumbles from her blonde, brown-eyed little sister -How could they be _so different_ in both looks and personality, she mused- she smirked, before once again saying, "I _said_ that there was a party tonight and you should come! Staying in your room and reading all day _can't _be healthy, plus, it's the holidays! How can you not go? Besides, your secret crush will probably be there, the whole guild is coming!" Seeing Lucy perk up, Sherry smirked inwardly; she'd caught Lucy hook, line and sinker, and she was going to make sure Little Miss Perfect Daughter _suffered._

Oh, she knew who her crush was -who _couldn't_? It was _so damned obvious_, she almost pitied the Celestial mage whom she called 'Sister". _Almost_. The dense, white-haired Ice Make mage was so oblivious. That stupid little Leon was perfect for her plans. _And, oh, how Lucy would suffer._

Pulling herself out of her dark thoughts, Sherry tossed a fiery red, form-fitting dress with yellow trimmings at Lucy's feet. "Go change, then come to my room. I'll help you look divine." _Not_. Sherry knew Leon's likes and dislikes. She was the epitome of the former -Hair that was kept up in a high ponytail, a silvery-white dress that left far too little to the imagination, matching flats and little to no make-up, with only a small tattoo of a snowflake on her cheek. With her appearance, she could have a harbinger of winter -Leon's favourite season. Lucy's get-up, though, would be the exact opposite; her hair was straight and was let loose, she would wear stilettos that matched her dress -anything that reminded Leon of the person he didn't want to remember. Her hairstyle was identical to Ur's, Leon's mother who had died last year in the summer. She cackled silently before turning her attention to her sister who had just entered the room.

Lucy looked around for her crush and just managed to catch a glimpse of someone pulling him somewhere. Curiosity getting the better of her, she trailed behind them. Now, she wished she hadn't; perhaps she wouldn't have witnessed the end of the world; for her, at least: Leon had shoved someone up against the wall, and they were kissing passionately. She ran away, not caring about finding out who Leon's 'friend' was, not caring about them possibly hearing the click-clack of her damned stilettos as she ran, just not caring about anything. For she knew who was swapping saliva with her long-time crush: the _bright pink hair _was a dead giveaway.

She just wanted to go home. Home to her books, her room and her loving parents. Not having the keys to that _back-stabbing banshee_ of a sister's car, she ran all the way home, sobbing the entire time.

Layla Heartfilia, mother to Lucy and Sherry and the Heartfilia Konzern's matriarch, knew that something was _terribly _wrong. Lucy -her favourite of her daughters, she admitted guiltily- had come alone, crying like her life depended on it. Fighting against her motherly instincts, she let her be, deciding that Lucy wanted to be alone. She'd check up on her later.

Lucy sprinted up to her room, slamming the door closed and locking it before collapsing onto her and falling asleep almost immediately, from both physical and emotional exhaustion. She opened her eyes seconds later, not facing the ceiling of her room, but rather to a room that could only be described as 'luxurious'; there were two very comfortable-looking red velvet chairs facing a large fireplace, everywhere she looked were shelves upon shelve from of books from every variety and, the best part, _no Sherry_. She explored, reading book titles and taking one out every once in a while, only to put it back. "Enjoying yourself?" She spun around to face the source of the voice, holding back a scream upon seeing that…. that _thing_ behind her. It was **grotesque, far too monstrous** to put into words, and the creature seemed to have noticed this. "Apologies. I mean you no harm. I only wish to ask one request of you." Lucy watched in a mix of amazement and horror as it transformed, turning into a black-haired, onyx-eyed man that was, admittedly, rather attractive. "Lucy Heartfilia, you were just betrayed by two of the people you love; your sister, Sherry, and your -how should I say this?- intended, Leon. My name is Gray Fullbuster, and I do not wish to take advantage of your vulnerable state, but…. would you stay here, with me? To be my wife, my one and only? _**To just get away?**_"

She was torn. She knew what Gray was; an ancient and rare species that consisted of only males. They 'mated' with human women and would love no other than their intended, and should she refuse, they would never choose another. If she accepted, her body would die, but her spirit would continue to live on by his side. She had loving parents and friends at home, but she could visit them. Or at least, she would if they didn't throw her aside when she died, but those who did couldn't be called friends. Making up her mind, she grabbed the offered hand, somehow knowing that she would've had the same answer either way, and said, "Yes, Gray Fullbuster, I accept. I will be your wife, and you my husband, and I shall love no other." Smiling softly, he pulled Lucy into a tender embrace as the last attachments to her living body were severed.

Layla unlocked Lucy's door after Sherry had come home and was forced to tell Layla what she had done. Layla knew how Sherry _despised_ her sister, and how she loved to _torment_ her. She had dragged her wicked daughter to Lucy's room, fully intent on making Sherry apologise, only to scream. There, right before her very eyes, was Lucy, leaning against the wall looking deathly pale, no doubt from blood loss; evident by the _still growing_ pool of blood surrounding her. She knew the cause of Lucy's gruesome death -there was blood on the wall itself, spelling out Lucy's last words to her: 'Don't worry mama, he'll take care of me. I'm happy with him.' However, what shocked her even more was the fact that Sherry was _**laughing**_, as if it was all a joke. Layla whirled around, slapping her evil child, before kneeling down before Lucy's cold body and hugging her. Jude, her husband and the father of her daughters, knelt down beside her, quietly sobbing, no doubt having come after hearing her scream, and they mourned the death of their beloved Lucy.

News spread fast in the small neighbourhood, and many came for the funeral of a beloved friend, daughter and student. What they didn't know was that the spirit of the very person they were mourning was watching them, determining who she would visit during their dreams, while her husband and -in her opinion- savior, Gray, stood next to her, holding her hand. Lucy had no regrets. She was finally happy, and all she had to do was die. Her friends would _surely_ understand, and maybe even accept her offer of _joining her. _

….Wow. Didn't think I'd like it this much. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Bye bye!

-Kiasu


End file.
